


The cereal is orange and pink

by hexgoldyloins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hux's yellow balls, Kylux crack, M/M, Master/Servant, This was supposed to be shorter, this is not about cereal anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Kylo is tired, but hey at least there's one thing in his daily life he's happy about. The cereal manufactory is about to end their current collectibles collection and Kylo's collection is not complete yet.The treasure gets revealed only once per week, and today's the day!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 24





	The cereal is orange and pink

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this [awesome art by ArsTyrannus](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EM5xojJWoAATqzG?format=jpg&name=small) \- it's the inspiration for the fic!
> 
> Please be gentle: this is my first Kylux fic and english isn't my native tongue.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. :) It was supposed to be light hearted crack, but my brain went to another direction yay.
> 
> LMK if there are some additional warnings / tags I should add.

Kylo closed the door behind him and threw his clothes on the floor. He was tired from being up the whole night and couldn’t wait to just get on with his favorite past time. Soon he would have to return to his duties, but right now he just wanted to concentrate on his own desires. This was the only time of day he had for himself.

It was little bit over 8 am and he could hear people walking in the corridor as he returned from the bathroom. He took off his clothes and left them next to the opening of the kitchen. Some people walked in the corridor and were talking. Goddamnit, can’t one get some peace and quiet on this ship? Apparently not, even if you were the leader.

Kylo proceeded to the kitchen to take out some milk and cereal. He poured them to a bowl that looked like his helmet. He’d gotten it as a present for learning how to use the force. It was a long time ago, but it still served it’s duties well. He quickly grabbed the same spoon from the counter which he had used multiple times already. I mean, why bother cleaning it when he was going to use it again soon anyway? Licking it after using it cleaned it well enough.

He yawned and stretched slowly purposely delaying the enjoyment he was going to have soon. The cereal package waited on the table. It was brand new - one he had not opened yet. 

He eyed at the package curiously and inhaled once. It was calling him. He knew there would be a small treasure hidden amongst all the crunchy goodies. There were hundreds of collectibles on this brand and he knew the producer had recently renewed the line, so he didn’t have many chances of completing his collection anymore.

He turned to look at the back wall next to the kitchen door, which had a small shelf. It was bursting with small figurines. All of them were roughly the same size and had similar look but all of them were a little bit different in their poses. There were no two of the same, even though he had gotten some duplicate ones from the boxes often. Initially he had thought of just getting rid of them, but after some thinking he decided to keep them - they might come in handy in case he needed to do some trading to get the full collection. He kept them in a bottom drawer next to other random things.

Kylo got up to put the milk away and picked out a couple of the figurines. They were pretty small on his palm, but that was normal - everything always looked a bit smaller than usual beside his huge frame. He didn’t think much about it, but he had gotten some comments about it in the past.

He placed the plastic tiny look-a-likes of him and General Hux on the table and they watched Kylo keenly. He pressed the cereal box against his cheek for a while before opening it. This was the box. This had to be the box he would find the last figurine. The rarest one. The only one he did not yet have. It had been quite a while since the last time he had found a figurine he didn’t have, he’d emptied at least 10 boxes since.

Kylo reached carefully in the box - his big hand bending the sides outwards - and opened the plastic bag. It ripped open easily, but not gracefully. Oh well, the plastic was not important after all.

He poured some cereal on top of the milk, being careful not to drop the important treasure with it too.

Kylo didn’t even try to hide his excitement, this was the highest point of his week after all. He didn’t usually eat this much cereal, but he didn’t have a choice - he had started to eat big bowls every morning and evening to justify his need to collect the figurines. He shouldn’t need justification, but the thought of him lusting after the General did bring some shame on him.

Shaking his head he decided to forget about these thoughts - he could collect what he wanted, he was an adult after all. And it’s not like he only kept the General Hux ones, he had saved one fighter and one of himself as well.. The figurines didn’t come with extra outfits, so he had created a Knights of the Old Republic outfit for Hux from his own cape.

Kylo glanced at the clock - he still had 20 minutes left, that would be well enough before his next meeting.

The cereal was getting soft in the milk which was just perfect for Kylo. He loved it when the cereal mushed completely with the milk and almost became one with it, creating a porridge-like substance. It was easier to swallow down too when he was in a hurry.

Kylo smiled to himself as he continued what had become a tradition by now. He must have eaten more than 80 boxes of cereal by now, based on how many figurines he had. He picked up the spoon and laughed again at himself while rubbing his eyes. This was so fucking depressing, he was eating breakfast alone - once again. Playing with figurines and fantasizing about one of his Generals.

He laughed to himself again and continued nevertheless. I mean, what else could he do? There weren’t many things to enjoy in his life.

He grabbed the Hux figurine which had a simple black suit on and a cape - it was one of his favorite ones. This one had movable arms and legs, just like his own figurine. They were really rare, none of his other figurines were like them.

Kylo didn’t dare to speak out loud what the figurines were discussing about, even though he was pretty sure no-one could hear him. He glanced again at the door and listened closely. Some people were marching by. He felt like he was doing something forbidden.

Kylo cleared his throat and re-arranged the figurines on the table, so that his own was facing away from the other.

‘Hello Supreme Leader’, figurine Hux would have said, as he entered the room.

‘General Hux’, Kylos own figurine would have said with a low breathy voice - his helmet was on, ‘Do you have news?’

‘I do, my Supreme Leader. We caught the scum party, which tried to destroy the ship, but.. I wasn’t sure if you wanted them alive’, Hux said with uncertainty flooding from him. Kylo quickly flew Hux’s figurine just with using the force next to his own figurine and lift up his figurine’s tiny hand - as if it had been his figurine who used the force.

Hux’s figurine squeaked slightly. 

Mm, hang on - the cereal was better with sugar, Kylo thought. He took some sugar from the condiment basket on the table and concentrated back to the figurines.

‘Good news for once, General Hux. Find out if they have any valuable information and kill them. Now, how do you want to be rewarded?’ Kylo’s figurine asked, letting go of the red-haired man and turning away from him.

The General smiled slightly while holding his throat and clearing it a bit. ‘Rewarded..’, he sneered and continued, ‘Supreme Leader, I thought we have practiced enough for you to know how this works.’

Kylo moved his own figurine with the force and made him take off his helmet and kneel before the General, while he continued eating his sugary cereal.

His figurine didn’t say anything, it just continued to bow his head down and kiss Hux’s boots. This is where Kylo needed to use his imagination, as the figurines weren’t elegant enough for these small movements.

Kylo breathed deeply in and out a couple of times and continued out loud with a shaking voice, “did I give you permission to kneel?”

His shaking voice didn’t bother him, as he heard it inside his head as if Hux had stood behind him talking with a ruthless expression on his face. Kylo closed his eyes and shook slightly as cold shivers shot down his spine while breathing deep. He longed to be touched by those beautiful fingers. He thought about them for a while - when was the last time he had even seen them. Hux usually had gloves on.

As he opened his eyes again, he moved Hux’s figurine to stand in front of Kylo’s.

“Do not test my temper”, he spat out loud by himself with a little bit higher voice than usual. He was deep in the scene already.

“Do not think for a moment I would not hesitate to punish you if you fail to follow my orders.”

Kylo’s figurine trembled and kept silent. At the same time, Kylo himself was not silent at all. His breath was labored from all the excitement the scene awakened in him. Even though he hadn’t really even started yet, it was already enough for his quick daydreams.

“Get up, slave. Follow me”, Hux’s figurine spat out with Kylo’s pretended voice as the figurine turned around with precision and grace.

Both of the figurines moved next to the condiment basket. A cap from one of the bottles was on the table and served as some sort of throne. Hux’s figurine flew on it. Kylo’s figurine moved in front of it.

Kylo was half finished with his cereal and decided now was the time to check out the box. He enjoyed teasing himself like this and playing with his favorite figurines while eating was fun. There was a good chance the treasure in the box could be a figurine he already had which would be disappointing. That’s why he always played with the figurines before facing reality.

He reached into the box and scrambled around the cereal. Sure enough his finger felt something else around all the cereal and pulled the package out. The plastic was covered with some regular advisory and warning texts, but he didn’t care about any of that - he just ripped the package open.

Oh, it wasn’t even Hux. It was Pryde. Kylo put it back to the plastic right away, it was killing his mood.

Goddammit! Kylo kicked under a kitchen table a bit. 

This meant he would have to purchase a lot of this cereal and quick. He knew the chances of getting the last figurine were slim - and - realistically there might not even be any left anymore. He couldn’t know that of course. On the other hand, maybe he could trade.. Kylo shook his head as he doubted he had anything as valuable, as almost everything else he had were doubles of common figurines. He could always just buy it. He could do it anonymously, or .. well .. just get it .. by force. Whatever, he shrugged, he would figure it out if it came to that.

Kylo glanced at the clock. He still had roughly 10 minutes left. His day had been shitty as hell, and the only thing waiting for him would be more shit. He turned his back to the front door and continued with the figurines.

‘Kneel before me’, Hux’s figurine would have commanded with a low and stern voice.

Kylo started using his hands now to move the figurines, since he wasn’t eating anymore. He moved his own figurine to kneel and made him look to the ground.

‘Tell me who is your master. You may speak.’

Kylo started whimpering out loud again, as he was getting too excited when imagining himself in that situation, “you are. You are my master.”

“Crawl here, on your knees. Keep your eyes on the floor.”

Kylo tried to fit both of the figurines on the cap, but it was too small so he flicked the cap away and imagined the scene. They were both alone in his wide room, which had some windows and dark decor.

He carefully took Hux’s figurine and moved one of the legs forward. It had a standard black boot on it.

“See what a mess you’ve made. I do not recall giving you permission to kiss my shoe whenever you desire. Tsk tsk.. You lack patience”, Kylo moved his own figurine next to the leg that was stretched out and continued imagining being in the scene. 

He closed his eyes and sniffed the air wanting to smell the leather. But of course, he wasn’t able to. A streak of loneliness hit his gut. He did feel like a lonely loser at times, but he buried that feeling right away like a responsible adult who dealt with his emotions in a responsible way. He was an adult, he could fantasize of whatever he wanted. He wouldn’t hold this against anyone else, so why couldn’t he hold himself to the same standards as he held others? 

Kylo shook his head quickly to concentrate on the scene.

“I’m sorry, master”, Kylo said with a low voice while looking at the boot. There wasn’t anything on the tiny boot.

Kylo straightened his posture and continued with a strong strict voice, “How dare you? Do not speak unless spoken to. Clearly I need to train you more to obey my commands.”

Kylo’s figurine trembled with fear, or, excitement. Who knows - Kylo was in the same state himself. He was breathing quickly while he spread his legs as wide as possible under the table. He moved his hips in a circular motion upwards on the chair and closed his eyes as he rubbed his cock against his tight pants. He was able to get pressure from the movement, not enough to make him too excited but certainly enough to enjoy himself.

The clock on the wall was ticking over half-past nine, which meant Kylo was late. He wasn’t paying attention to it, though.

Kylo moved Hux’s figurine down from the imaginary throne and imagined it taking a hold of Kylos chin. Hux’s figurine would have lift his chin up gently so that their gazes met.

“You. Will. Not. Cross. My. Orders. Again. Is that clear?” Kylo whispered in Hux’s pretend voice to his ear. 

Then he immediately changed his posture to a submissive one to enjoy the emotions the command evoke in him, but didn’t say anything in his own voice.

His own figurine was trembling a little bit from excitement.

“Good servant..”

Tiny plastic Hux would have brushed his chin little bit. Kylo imagined how Hux’s light skin peaked just for a brief moment between his glove and sleeve. He took another deep breath and exhaled in a trembling voice. He moved Hux’s figurine to sit on the edge of the condiment basket.

“Come here, you may adore me.”

Kylo closed his eyes again for a short moment to dive into the situation. He took a deep breath and imagined crawling towards his master, who took so good care of him. He knew exactly what he needed, even though it wasn’t always what he wanted. Kylo let go of the figurines and leaned back in his chair. 

Yes, indeed.. These kind of scenes were his favorite. Next Hux would order him to clean his shoes properly, take them off and make him massage his tired feet. If he performed well, and he would since this was his own fantasy, master would allow him to sit on his lap and grind his hips while Hux praised him and caressed his hair and placed soft kisses around his neck.

Kylo lift his chin up while keeping his eyes closed, parted his shirt to reveal his chest and caressed his skin. He moaned slightly, imagining what the touch would feel like by Hux’s gloved hands. It didn’t fit the fantasy play he had been going with the figurines, but this horny man did not care. His thirsty mind just wanted to get a release from the one he obsessed over about. Since the real thing wasn’t possible, he settled for the next best thing - his mind and his own hands.

There was a sharp knock on the door which made Kylo hit his knees underneath the table, knocking over the figurines and condiments on the table.

“Supreme Leader?”

Kylo’s head snapped immediately towards the door as he heard a sharp muffled voice behind it. It was Hux, God, of course! Kylo glanced at the clock quickly - goddammit it was fifteen to nine already.

“I’m coming in”, Kylo heard the door being opened behind him and Hux’s sharp tone becoming clearer, “and I do not care if you are decent or not”. Kylo was in shock, trying to get away from the chair but in his panic it got stuck to the floor by its little rubber feet.

“No - don’t come in - Get thiS CHAIR OFF OF ME”, he shouted hurriedly and pushed the chair behind him with the force and started taking steps backward, “HUX -- do NOT come here, THAT IS AN ORDER”.

Hux appeared behind the wall and stopped right his in tracks on the door. His facial expression changed quickly from neutral to a disgusted one. Kylo was just standing there his hands on the kitchen counter behind him, like he was about to run off in his black boxers and t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” Hux spat out, “We have been waiting for you at least fifteen minutes. You are not clothed and you have a hard-on. Cover yourself”, he sneered while reaching to the hall and grabbing the clothes pile from the floor and throwing them to Kylo’s way.

Kylo swallowed and kept opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to do. He had not planned for this.

“And.. what are these?” Hux turned his head sharply to the table and took couple of steps towards it and picked up one of the figurines with his gloved hand. He turned it around between his thumb and index finger and smiled shortly. 

Kylo watched the General with widened eyes as he realized what was about to happen. There was no way for him to stop Hux from seeing his collection. Right now Hux had his back to the shelf but there was only one way out of the kitchen.

The General moved his cold tight stare back to Kylo and looked up and down on him. It looked like he had frozen with the figurine between his fingers and continued to eye around the kitchen. Hux wasn’t sure to what he had walked on - the Leader didn’t have a lot on and had clearly been playing with these figurines. There wasn’t anything else in the kitchen that would have explained the weird feeling that lingered on the air. He moved his stare back to Kylo again. The half-naked man was fidgeting and kept looking at something behind him. 

Hux turned around slowly, still keeping the same stern expression on his face. He was being very cautious but he didn’t want to show that to Kylo. 

There was an army of figurines. 

Interesting. He stepped closer to them to inspect them more closely. They were in good shape and it seemed like Kylo had collected all of them. Well, almost all of them. He knew for sure there was one no-one else besides himself had.

“It.. General .. Hux -- I”, Kylo stammered and couldn’t figure out what the hell he could say in such situation. He felt confused and embarrassed.

“Could you just please get the hell out of here? I told you now to come in” he continued in a voice that was full of anger, desperation, and confusion. He just started to pull his clothes on. It would take a while to get dressed in all of his robes and whatnot.

Hux turned around, took a few steps forward and placed his hand on Kylo's chest. Kylo froze. What the actual - what what was - what was happening right now.

The red-haired man in front of him lift his hand to his chin and gently moved it upwards enough so their eyes met.

“Were you spending your morning here alone, fantasizing about me? Supreme Leader..” Hux asked calmly but the last part came out as a sweet purr. He traced his fingers up Kylo’s neck and connected his fingers behind it.

“Um.. Supr.. Leader..” Kylo was even more confused and couldn’t do anything else than to stammer the sweet words he had just heard. He nuzzled against the touch involuntarily and stammered again, “Hux, I.. Y-Yes, I was. I was.”

“Hmh, talking really is not your strong suit, even now..”, Hux rolled his eyes and continued with clearer voice after clearing his throat softly looking back at confused Kylo, “and you have collected all my figurines? I bet you’re missing one -- just nod your head, no need to speak -- you are, yes?”

The General smiled slightly and looked down again. He absolutely knew what figurine the Supreme Leader was missing. Many had not been made, simply because he had made a deal with the manufacturer not to. He had the only one.

“Would you like to see it? Oh -- oh, first you have to tell me what kind of fantasy you were imagining here.”

Kylo swallowed. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he’d been fantasising over his red headed general, longing to see what that fair skin looked like compared to his own darker skin. Would it arouse him more than in his fantasies? Was that even possible?

Kylo shook his head, he knew he’d get a punishment if he didn’t concentrate and and-- wait. This .. He shook his head again and pushed his eyes shut tightly. This was not a fantasy, he had not fallen asleep, this was real life. Get a fucking grip, man!

Kylo swallowed hard and opened his eyes, “you were ordering me around and treating me like a dog. I disobeyed and you were about to make me clean your boots. I would have done well. You would have rewarded me and allowed me to sit on your lap and grind my erection against yours. I.. I haven’t gotten further than that.”

Hux’s expression changed while Kylo explained the scene to him. First, his eyes widened a bit and he took some glances sideways. At the end, he swallowed hard and looked at Kylo with widened eyes and a slight frown.

“If you behave well, I will show you the figurine later”, Hux whispered to his ear and caressed the edge of Kylo’s ear with his soft lips. It earned him a trembling breath from the dark-haired man in front of him.

“Please,.. master.”


End file.
